Saga of a New Nation
by novelltigger
Summary: What if all the Rim World Republic's citizens didn't disappear. Will the Hellenic Republic continue to grow and remain hidden. Final chapter for this portion. New adventures and Mech Battles to come.
1. Chapter 1

Saga of a New Nation

Rim Republic Army Secret Meeting Hall

Planet Ylemelke

Rim World Republic

April 2575

"Those Idiots", yelled Jason Alexander, head of Ylemelke's RRA contingent as he watched a news broadcast of the workers strike at the Diplass Mech production facilities on Apollo. This will only give the pompous Amaris Family the ammunition to crack down on us more. Jason called for his aide Rolando Adame, who was in the next room watching the broadcast on another vid screen. Rolando, we need to start operations to get our families and friends into hiding. Get our contacts in the AsRoc to procure false papers for everyone. I don't think we will have a lot of time.

Nadir Jumppoint

Planet Amminadav, Lyran Commonwealth

Dropship Maryanna's Pride, March 3027

"DAD" yelled Gregory, waking up from a bad dream. Gregory lay on his bunk confused, sweating and filled with despair. He had been dreaming of his father's death. His father had been killed on Edirne, while fulfilling Hathaway's Hitters current mission. Douglas Hathaway, Commanding Officer of Hathaway's Hitters, a Battalion sized Combined Arms Unit, the corporate security unit of Hathaway Truck Corporation (HTC). He was killed while rescuing HTC workers that were kidnapped while on a survey mission. Gregory and his sister Alexis, who had been left at home on Ormstown to look after the business, have inherited the corporation, the unit and a transport company, that their family had built up on Ormstown, their next jump and final destination for the rescued hostages. They had eight more hours until the energy cells were charged completely and the jumpsail was stored. Gregory knew he would not be able to sleep anymore so he got dressed and made his way thru the corridors of the Overlord Dropship to the galley. There he got a cup of coffee and sat down to think about what to do next. He now had two dropships full of former hostages and Orphans; besides what was left of Hathaway's Hitters to deliver to Ormstown and make sure they were taken care of. This is where Lt. Daniel Naret, Executive Officer and Lt. James Farragot, the Infantry Commander of Hathaway Hitter's, found him a half hour later.

"Gregory", can we talked to you asked Daniel?

Gregory looked up from his coffee to see Daniel and James standing over him. Sure, have a seat.

Daniel looked around to see other people in the galley, "Can we talk in your stateroom"

"Sure", let's go.

"Come In", I have been meaning to get with you two and discuss the unit. I know both of you have been with my father since the start of the unit, I have talked with Alexis and we have decided not to disband the unit. Dad started the unit not only to protect the company assets but to help other people if it was in his power to do so. Alexis and I still want that to continue, but I'm not sure if I could or should lead them. Dad even talked about expanding the unit. I would like to get your input and how the rest of the unit feels.

Gregory, I am happy to hear that, Daniel said. But I have something you need to see and hear before you make any more decisions. Your father made a video recording before the mission.

What? Why didn't you give it to me earlier? Shouted Gregory.

I wanted to make sure you had time to absorb what has happened and not to do something stupid, Daniel said.

What do you mean something stupid?

Sit and calm down yelled Daniel, watch the video and it will all be explained.

All right, play the video.

Gregory, If you are watching this video, it means that I am dead and you are about to find out a whole lot of things that are going to be hard to believe. But believe me they are true and how you proceed from here can have far reaching affects. There are only a limited number of people who know the full story about what you are going to hear. That has been for operational security and your protection. I was going to brief you next year any way. Daniel and James are the only two people you have available to discuss this with so talk with them before making any decisions. Where to start? You know from your studies that our family history traces back to the Rim World Republic and a member of the Rim Republic Army. Our ancestors had to flee their home world of Ylemelke in 2595, when SLDF forces were cracking down on rebels of the Rim Provisional Government. They escaped deep into the Periphery where they hid from both the SLDF and Rim Worlds Republic assassins. During the following years they started a new society and they grew. For a century and a half they prospered and secretly maintained contacts in the Rim Worlds Republic. They also infiltrated the armed forces and government in order to keep track of any situations involving the former RRA and any of its former members. Other people were sent to other planets in the Inner Sphere to open small businesses to keep track of the economies and military technologies. The Hathaway family was one of these groups sent into the Inner Sphere after the fall of the Star League. The vehicle factory was originally one of the RWR defense industries. During the SLDF vengeful march thru the RWR, the factory was thought to have been destroyed. It wasn't and the Hathaway family was tasked with uncovering and refurbishing it. Once it was in operation, it also acts as a front for other activities.

So your probably wondering where you come in. Well, you and your sister are the children of our President. Your parents were killed during a transit between worlds in the realm and you were sent to us to raise and protect. I think you have known or suspected something of this when your mother, sorry, step-mother got sick when you were twelve and you couldn't donate blood because it wasn't the same type. We wanted to tell you but were ordered not to until you turned 18.

Well, now with my death we have to tell you, I just didn't want to do it this way. You will be sent home now to take your rightful place as the president. I know this doesn't cover everything that has happened. I want you to know that your step-mother and I both loved you as our own and that you and your sister have always made us proud with everything you did. Daniel and James know all about this and they will continue to protect you and your sister. They are also the only ones you should talk to about any of this. Do not linger on the past, take care of your sister and have a good life. The vid screen went blank.

Gregory stared at the blank screen.

Gregory called Daniel. Are you ok?

NO… Yeah. I don't know. I have just been told everything I have been taught and told is a lie. That's a lot to take in.

You don't know even half of it yet, replied Daniel. I know you are confused and may have a lot of questions, take this data pad and go thru it. It will help you understand and will give you an overview of the current situation. Then we can sit down and discuss everything.

Is Alexis aware of any of this?

No, your step-father was told to keep both of you out of it for another year; I guess we can discuss telling her later.

Thanks Daniel. If this is so hot where can we discuss it?

We have another six hours before the jump and then the inbound time to planet side. Once we are on Ormstown, the only place that is available and safe, is your step-father's base office. We'll discuss all the additional security matters after you have a chance to go thru that data pad.

Inbound

Planet Ormstown, Lyran Commonwealth

Dropship Maryanna's Pride, March 3027

Gregory's Stateroom

Ok Daniel,

I have been thru the data pad and reading between the lines I can see that there is a lot that isn't in here. Like who are we, I know dad said we were the children of the president and that I was now the president. But President of what and where are we suppose to be sent back to.

Well, you will get a complete briefing later but I will give you a crash course now. Your parents were Shaun and Kristin Alexander. Shaun was the president of the Hellenic Republic. It is a hereditary title passed down from father to son, being the son of Shaun Alexander; you are now the President of the Hellenic Republic. Jason Alexander left the Rim Worlds Republic with over a million people and fled deep into the periphery. They located a star system with five habitable planets. Instead of dividing up the group they all settled on one. In the following years and as they prospered they colonized the other four planets. They continued to help people escape from the RWR and other worlds all thru the Amaris coup, The SLDF occupation of the RWR and liberation of the Terran Hegemony. The Republic now spans 27 planets in sixteen star systems.

Why haven't we heard about the Republic before; Asked Gregory.

Well Gregory, think for a minute. What has been going on in the Inner Sphere the last few years? War. What do you think would happen if the Great Houses of the Inner Sphere heard that there was another nation of former Rim World Republic citizens? Whether or not these citizens had anything to do with the most hated man in history!

Look at what happened to the worlds that were left behind when the SLDF left. All the worlds with production facilities were taken by the Lyran's and Combine and the rest were left on their own That is why people like the Hathaway's had been sent to the Inner Sphere. To protect our existence we have to remain hidden and the Inner Sphere monitored. If we are ever to come out into the open, we will need to be stronger. But that will have to be a decision for you and the government to make. Hathaway Truck Corporation and the shipping company are legitimate but they are also fronts for other activities.

Alright I get your point. I didn't see anything about what operations are going on. Is there a list or "The Big Picture" I can see that will tell me.

Yes, in your step-father's office. When we land and get everything taken care of we can get together and I will show you everything. After that we can discuss the future of you and Alexis.

Planet Ormstown, Lyran Commonwealth

Base Headquarters

April 3027

It has been three long weeks since the unit has returned home. Gregory and Alexis had a tear filled reunion and then came the funeral arrangements for their step-father, as well as all the work to locate family for the Orphans. Alexis had done a lot of the prelim work but so far there has not been anybody found. The children were being kept at a hastily established orphanage to keep them together. The citizens of Ormstown capital of Mecklenburg generosity flowed to help the Orphans and the former hostages. The children received new clothes, toys, and anything they needed, the hostages were given places to stay until they decided what they wanted to do. The Governor wanted to give Douglas a state funeral but Gregory went against it. It would not be something his step-father would have wanted. The funeral was a quite affair attended by unit members, family and friends. That still left enough people attending that the services had to be held outdoors on the base parade field. He was laid to rest in the family cemetery next to their step-mother. The corporate offices had been shut down for a week, but it was time to go back to work.

The base was located a quarter mile from the corporate headquarters. It consisted of the one story headquarters building, the battlemech hanger, vehicle hanger, two barracks for the infantry and three warehouses. There was a small drop-port attached to support four dropships and an aircraft hanger for the fighters. Gregory had called Daniel to set up a meeting with him, James, and Alexis. Gregory picked up Alexis on his way to the meeting that was being held in his father's office, his office now that he thought about it. The office was on the west end of the headquarters building. As he arrived he saw Daniel with some the corporate security personal waiting to change all the access codes for him. Once that was taken care of they entered his office.

Gregory, are you sure you want Alexis in on everything?

Yeah, you said dad was going to tell her next year at the same time as me so I don't think it will be an issue to have it done now. We discuss a lot of things together and she will be a good sounding board for any ideas I may have.

Alright, I just wanted make sure. Daniel walked over to one of the book shelves and removed a book, opened it and pressed some buttons. The book shelf slid away revealing an elevator door. "WOW", Gregory said. As many times as I have been in dad's office I have never seen this.

That is the point, said Daniel.

Well, if you two are ready follow me. James will come down when he gets here.

The elevator took Gregory, Alexis and Daniel to a basement area. There was a security detail behind a set of security doors. Daniel punched in the access code and the doors opened to a central control room.

There were approx 30 people manning computer consoles and a dozen large displays mounted on one wall.

This is the nerve center for all our operations. Access can be gained thru the headquarters building and as you have seen thru your office. There is a security squad assigned for each entrance. The headquarters building, your office and this room are equipped with electronic dampers to help prevent electronic eaves dropping. They are also checked daily for bugs.

The displays show where all our units are and their status. They also show all the operations in progress and their status also.

"Follow Me" Daniel said and he led them into a large conference room. The room held a large circular conference table centered on a holotable, a large desk off to the side, and book shelf's all around the room. This was your father's third office. This is where he kept all the hand written journals that have been done thru out the years. Alexis finally out of frustration said, "Would someone please tell me what is going on". Both Daniel and Gregory looked at her, then at each other. Sorry Gregory finally said. Let's sit down and Daniel can go thru the whole story.

Alright, this is going to be a quick history lesson. In 2595, your ancestors had to flee the Rim Worlds Republic. They were members of the Rim Republic Army and Rim provisional government, who were being rounded up and killed. They escaped to the deep periphery, where they established new colonies. While in hiding they developed plans to try and overthrow the Amaris Dynasty. In the years of their exile they positioned people into the citizenship of Ormstown and other planets of the Inner Sphere where they started some small business. The plan was to save what they could and hire mercenaries for the coup of the government. Well they never got the chance. You have learned about the Amaris Coup and the SLDF's history to destroy Amaris. In the fighting the RWR soldier's used chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons on the SLDF. The planet Sidon was one of those worlds that were unfortunate to have a large concentration of RWR forces on planet. When the SLDF started its walk thru the RWR and take back Terra, the RWR forces on planet unleashed the WMDs. Everybody on the planet died, civilians, RWR forces and even the SLDF. Warning satellites were dropped in orbit and the planet was abandoned. In 2786 the exiles started planning salvage operations, within 5 years they had bought an old jumpship, two mammoth and two behemoth dropships. They hired and trained crews in decontamination procedures and the salvage operations started. They had started with all the precious metals like gold and silver, materials that could be sold on the market and not raise to many suspicions. They used this to uncover and refurbish the vehicle factory here on Ormstown. The profits have been used to continue the salvage operations and to expand them. While the factory was being refurbished, large vaults were built to hold other material salvaged. We will go over all of that later.

The exiles prospered and their society grew into a new nation called the Hellenic Republic. Jason Alexander was the first President and the hereditary title passes from father to son. Douglas Hathaway was your foster father. Your real father was the last President of the Republic which makes Gregory the current President.

Currently there are three planets that the corporation is conducting salvage operations on. The planets are Sidon, Kermen, and Janina, and they are all within one jump from Ormstown. The ultimate goal of the exiles was to return the RWR back to a democracy, well we all know that isn't going to happen and I don't think with all that has happened in the past it would be a good idea. That is basically the whole story and since you and Gregory are the next generation, the responsibilities fall on you.

Alexis sat stunned, Gregory having heard most of it already got up and sat by Alexis.

Alexis are you ok. Talk to me, said Gregory

How long have you known, Alexis asked?

I got told on the way back. Dad left me a video explaining some things. Daniel filled in some of the rest, Replied Gregory.

How can this be, Alexis asked looking at Daniel.

I can only tell you so much said Daniel. The Republic is sending a group of people here to brief you both. They will be here in three months. I know this is hard on both of you but I need you to know that I will help in any way I can and so will James. But you also can not talk about this outside this complex.

Ok, we now that we know some of this, what are we suppose to be doing now, asked Gregory.

Well, the crew of the Surveyor are all Hellenic Republic personnel, which is why your step-father was sent to rescue them. We couldn't let them get interrogated. Their missions were to scout old SLDF and RWR bases and research centers that we knew of and see if there was anything that could be salvaged. Most of the bases were stripped bare when the SLDF left but every now and then they come across something.

We have accumulated so much equipment that we are in need of another place to store it. We found records of a couple planets that sounded suitable and they were going to check them out. I would suggest that we complete that and then go from there.

I would also like to go over all that has been recovered and the current operations that are ongoing.

Gregory, Alexis, and Daniel sat in the conference room for the next seven hours going over inventories and details, finally stopping when they were left speechless by the mention of warships.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Planet Ormstown, Lyran Commonwealth**

**Base Drop port**

**June 3027**

Gregory and Alexis saw Daniel standing at the ramp of an aerodyne shuttle. "I thought we were taking the Surveyor, said Alexis"

"We were, but the Surveyor is going to finish its mission, while we go to Kerman and pick up our escort, Replied Daniel". With that the three of them boarded the shuttle and strapped themselves into the passenger compartment.

When the shuttle left the planets atmosphere, Daniel explained that they would meet up with the explorer class jumpship "Everlasting Journey" that is waiting at a pirate Jumppoint and jump to the planet Kerman. The delegation from the Hellenic Republic would meet with them once they landed. After that whatever happened would be up to them.

**Planet Kerman, Lyran Commonwealth**

**Pirate Jumppoint Alpha**

**June 3027**

Shortly after arriving at the Jumppoint, the shuttle carrying Gregory, Alexis, and Daniel launched from the jumpship. As it was departing the jumpship, Alexis was looking out of a view port mentioned that she was looking at a bunch of ships. Daniel and Gregory both unstrapped themselves and floated over to see what she was looking at. "That is part of our escort, said Daniel".

"Those are warships, exclaimed Gregory"

"Yes, stated Daniel, There are two Mataroa Class Escort Cruisers, one Avatar Heavy Cruiser, two Vigilant Corvettes, and two Riga Frigates. That is part of the Hellenic Republic Fleet."

"How much of a part, asked Gregory"

"Remember that I have been away for a few years, back when I knew it, it was a third of the fleet, replied Daniel"

"Incredible, said Alexis."

"You can say that again. Said Gregory"

Just then the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "All Crew and Passengers, make ready for atmospheric entry." Daniel and Gregory returned to their seats and strapped back in.

**Planet Kerman, Lyran Commonwealth**

**Spaceport Landing Strip**

**June 3027**

The shuttle rolled to a stop along side a red carpet. As the exit door was being opened, Gregory caught a glimpse of hundreds of people dressed like ancient Roman Gladiators standing in ranks as well as ranks of Battlemechs and Armored vehicles. When the door was fully opened he also saw two rows of the same Roman Gladiators standing at the base of the shuttles exit stairs, along with a single Gladiator standing in the middle of the two rows.

As he stepped out of the shuttle, the single Gladiator in the middle shouted "Spartans". Then all of the Gladiators including the Battlemechs dropped to one knee and bowed. Gregory was stunned not knowing what was going on or what he was expected to do.

"Daniel nudged him and told him to approach the figure in the middle".

As Gregory climbed down the stairs and approached the single Gladiator, he was shocked even more to recognize James Farragot. They had been so busy the last few months that he had not even realized that James had been away. When he got to within a foot of James, James stood straighter and crossed his closed right fist over to his heart and said "Proedros, May I present the Royal Spartans, yours to command and commanded only by you." Then he too dropped to one knee and bowed.

Gregory once again not knowing what to do looked over at Daniel. "Daniel whispered into his ear, the correct response is "Spartan, rise and assume your duties"".

Gregory turned back to look at James and repeated Daniel's words.

James got up and turned to face the assembly. He shouted "Stand To" and the rest of the group returned to a standing position.

James once again turned to face Gregory and addressed him; "Proedros, We will escort you to your dropship where the delegation awaits".

Unknowing what else to say Gregory simple said "Thank you".

Three tan colored Hover APC pulled up and Gregory allowed himself, Alexis, and Daniel to be escorted to the vehicles.

**Dropship ****δύναμη της θέλησης. Δείτε επίσης: (Strength of will)**

**Kerman Spaceport **

The APC climbed the ramp of the dropship and unloaded its passengers and James motioned them to follow him. An entourage of Royal Spartans dressed in what Gregory took to be battle armor both proceeded and followed them to the lifts. They were lead to what appeared to be a large conference room. James and two of the Spartans entered the room followed by Gregory, Alexis, and Daniel. Everybody in the room was standing as they walked in and they all bowed as Gregory was lead to the head of the conference table. When he sat down the rest of the room did the same. Alexis and Daniel were lead to seats behind Gregory.

"Proedros, I am Ephors Esther Aceituno Terradillos", said a young women about age forty. "I have been sent here to assist you in learning about our society".

"Ephors Terradillos, I have read and been told quite a bit in the past few months. You must understand that my sister Alexis and I have had our whole world turned upside down." "Now you want us to leave everything we have ever known, everyone that we have come to care about, to rule over people we don't even know."

"Yes, replied Terradillos." "Your people need you."

"MY people, shouted Gregory angrily." "If we are so needed by our people, why were we sent away?" "Why have we been put through all this?"

Alexis got up and hugged her brother.

Ephors Terradillos cleared the room of all except Gregory, Alexis, Daniel, James, and herself.

When the door closed, she addressed Gregory again.

"Proedros, What you are about to hear has been kept secret from all our citizens, including the Spartans."

"Nobody in the Republic knows you are alive." This brought both James and Daniel to their feet as well as Gregory and Alexis. They all shouted at Terradillos for answers.

"Please, please, let me explain. Terradillos pleaded."

"Your parents were loved by the people, more than any of your family before them. They were touring the realm when they were murdered. "

"Murdered by who, Demanded James"

"Royal Spartans, replied Terradillos"

"That's Blasphemy,"" Royal Spartans swear an oath to die protecting the Proedros, even you Ephors Terradillos, shout James."

"Yes, Lochagos Farragot, they do and they did, replied Terradillos." "There were also some Royal Spartans that were assigned to the other four Ephors that betrayed that oath for the promise of riches and power."

"Ephor Terradillos, please tell me everything about my parent's death, asked Gregory."

"Your parent's were transiting between Arcadia and Peloponnese, when another jumpship appeared in system and identified itself as a diplomatic envoy from the Ephors needing to relay important documents to the Proedros." "A shuttle was dispatched from the jumpship, when it landed it was carrying a platoon of Royal Spartans escorting Ephor Pineda."

"Nobody suspected, until they got an audience with your father." "Ephor Pineda had all the guards killed and then he killed your parents." "After he was finished and was preparing to depart. He ordered the destruction of the dropship and the death of all aboard."

"What Ephor Pineda didn't know was that your parents brought anther detachment of the Royal Spartans on board for your protection. They had been alerted to the trouble and defeated the others. Luckily I was the one they contacted for instructions."

"They informed me of what happened and I knew I couldn't protect you at home, so I recalled Lochagos Farragot and Strategos Naret from other operations and had them take you and your sister to the Inner Sphere, until I could find out how bad the situation was."

"Ephor, you said the Royal Spartan broke their oaths, How can you trust the ones outside, asked Gregory"

"When I figured out what was happening, I started hand picking them and shipping them off to a secret base. Every member of that force outside, are from families that have produced Royal Spartans for generations. They have been told of the betrayal and have been waiting to erase the stain on their honor, replied Terradillos."

Gregory stood up and addressed them all. "Ok, we will go back with you, but there are a few things I want done first. I want Hathaway's Hitters expanded to a regiment with more air support. I want the orphans and any of the former hostages that still don't have a place to go, brought along with us. If the Hellenic Republic is as good as you say it is then they will be better off there than here."

"I will see to it, announced Daniel."

"No, replied Gregory. You and James are the only two people we know and trust. I want you by our side." "Now Ephor Terradillos, exactly what has been happening and what were you planning to fix it?"

Ephor Terradillos called the other personnel back in and they laid out their plans over the next several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dropship Strength of Will**

**Uncharted Charge Point**

**July 3027**

Gregory and Alexis were ushered into the dropship conference room by their security detail for their daily history lesson. Waiting for them was Ephor Terradillos and his entourage

"Good Morning, Proedros", said Ephor Terradillos. "Today we will review what we have already covered on our history and see how much you have retained. Then we will touch on economics, military history, technology, and finally current history."

"Ok then," said Gregory. "I will start at the beginning. You said that Jason Alexander escaped the Rim World Republic with other members of the Rim Republic Army and Rim provisional government. They discovered a star system in the deep periphery that they colonized and Jason set up the government along the lines of Terra's ancient Greece and Roman empires. With additional influxes of refugees they expanded and grew into 27 worlds in 16 star systems."

"Excellent Proedros," exclaimed Terradillos. "That is a very good brief explanation." "We will now discuss the government".

"Ephor Terradillos, Why didn't the refugees return to the Rim World Republic after the SLDF defeated Amaris?" asked Alexis.

"That is a good question." Acknowledged Terradillos. "There are actually a few reasons they didn't return, and in some ways they did. The two biggest reasons were the SLDF and the economic situation at the time." "There was still a lot of animosity for the Rim World Republic, even though some of the it's forces fought along side the SLDF in destroying Amaris and then the economy just bottomed out after that. It seemed everything went to rebuilding the Terran Hegemony and nothing to rebuilding what was destroyed in the RWR."

"Now with those pieces of information out there, we can discuss economics, military, and technology history." "Jason Alexander was not only a historian but a true visionary. He took a lot of time to lay out his vision of the Hellenic Republic. What he laid out worked so well that his son only had to follow what he had written to continue on the success of his father." "The Rim World Republic was known for its technical abilities, so as a manner of course that technical ability also made its way into the Hellenic Republic." "Jason also knew that they would have to keep abreast of new technology that was being developed in the RWR as well as the Terran Hegemony and Great Houses."

"Every day people were integrated into schools, businesses, financial institutions, even the Star League Bureaucracy. Computer programs were developed to integrate and copy computer cores a little at a time, and then they were transmitted thru the HPG network to other locations."

"This also allowed shipment of every conceivable item to be diverted from their intended destination to destinations where they could get lost in a paper trail, then picked up and shipped to the Hellenic Republic." "There have always been rumors that the Star League had this storage vault of vast information hidden. Well they didn't but we did." "We still have information coming in, not so much anymore with the destruction the Amaris Coup and the succession war has brought about. But some none the less."

"Why haven't we helped these people if we have so much information, asked Gregory?"

"The Great House's, are destroying so much technology that they will be throwing stones at each other soon. They are only out to gain power. If they were to know we hold all this technical knowledge that destruction will be brought to our worlds. How long do you think we could stand up against the five of them, asked Terradillos?"

"We help those planets that we have contact with, like Ormstown. How often did you see the Lyran Commonwealth provide any help to any of the former Rim World Republic Worlds they took over?" "Not much I assume. Stated Terradillos." "I know this must be a little hard for you with your upbringing by the Hathaway's." "It is not that we don't want to help, but for now we must be cautious and ensure the protection of our citizens."

"Speaking of protecting the citizens, Ephor. Where did the Hellenic Republic get the warships? Asked Gregory."

"Well, the previous Proedros have had some stolen, some commandeered, and some built." "The Mataroa class escort cruiser is a perfect example of ships we had built for us. With our contacts in the SLDF we heard about a ship class that was being proposed to the SLDF." "It was the base line for the Potemkin Troop Transport. Well the SLDF rejected it and had it modified to the Potemkin." "Now we couldn't just come in and ask them to build us warships, so we got a hold of the plans and thru one of the companies that we had started in the Inner Sphere, we asked them to build us a commercial version of the ship using all the military grade equipment with the exception of the weapons." "After all we were ferrying the material for the SLDF and we needed to keep up with the fleet requirements."

"Well, they bought that and we had them build 16 of them. We have eight of them in operation, with the other eight in mothballs." "We procured the weapons by sales and salvage." "During all the wars we operated a dozen mobile ship yards that jumped into systems that were having or just had big engagements. We salvaged everything and anything, from broken hulls to pieces of armor plating floating in space." "We used that salvage to arm our ships and to blueprint the weapons. Once we had a good set of prints we started manufacturing our own."

"The Avatar, Vigilant, and Riga's were retrieved from the mothball fleets around Mercury and Venus." "When Amaris took control of the Hegemony and had the SDS turned off, it was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. We were only able to make one pass so they retrieved a variety of vessels." "The ships that we could modernize, we did. The others are operational and used as training platforms."

"We also have three shipyards that are capable of constructing ships as big as the McKenna Battleship. We currently have three Battleship class ships under construction now."

"You are probably wondering where we got the shipyards. Well with the integration we had inside the SLDF, we knew where the bases were that they used inside the RWR. When the SLDF left they took what they could and we got the rest before everybody else."

"Now let's cover the government." "You as Proedros have full control over the military. Five Ephors are appointed by the Proedros to see to the everyday needs of the government. There is a Proedros council made up of the 27 Prime Ministers, one for every world in the Republic. They have no power other than to advise you and the Gerousia on aspects that affect their assigned worlds. They are elected by the people of their assigned world."

"The Gerousia are also elected by their worlds and comprise the Republic Senate. They are the group who propose the laws and policies for the Republic. Depending on the population of the world they come from there could be up to 4 for a single world."

"The Apella is the assembly of the people. Comprised of all citizens age 30 and above, they can not make any laws or policies but they do get to vote yes or no to the laws and policies drafted by the Gerousia. The vote has to carry a 65% majority to be effective."

"You as Proedros have final say in the laws but few have been overturned as they are effectively made by the citizens for the citizens. The only justification you would have to do it would be that is it so deter mental to the whole Republic that the Republic would be at risk beyond the understanding of the citizens." "This has only happened on three occasions in the history of the Republic."

"Ephor Terradillos, if this is the case then how was it possible for Ephor Pineda to arrange the death of our parents and take control of the government, asked Gregory"

"The Pineda family is not originally from the RWR. During the Republic's infancy there were a few jumpships that wandered into our space. In order to keep our society secret those jumpships were captured and the crew integrated into our society. Most embraced the change after seeing the status of our everyday citizens and compared that to what a citizen in the Inner Sphere was subjected to. The Pineda family was resentful towards what they thought was permanent imprisonment. They worked their way into positions of responsibility and prominence."

"Each Ephor is responsible for a different area of our society, Pineda's was economics. He forged books to show that you father was not doing a good enough job and he started to sway the other Ephors into this line of thinking. I am responsible for the military which is why I was contacted when your parents were killed." "I have done things in the past years to keep myself in this position that I am not proud of, but I knew there would have to be sacrifices to protect you and our way of life." When this is over I will submit to any punishment you deem appropriate. Terradillos acknowledged."

"Ephor Terradillos, we will discuss that after we have defeated Pineda and restored the Republic, replied Gregory." "How was he able to sway the Royal Spartans to his side?"

"Not all of the Royal Spartans are on his side. Each Ephor is assigned a detachment. All I know is that he was able to pick specific ones for his and the other three Ephors. I suspect he used them to threaten the other Ephor to follow along." "Now they may have been innocent in the beginning but from what I have seen they accepted any and all things he promised them." "Which makes them no less guilty as he is?" "When we return all he will have for forces are those same Royal Spartans, but they will still be a formability force to deal with."

"Thank you Ephor Terradillos, I think that will be all for today, said Gregory"

"Yes Proedros, acknowledged Terradillos, thank you sir."

After Ephor Terradillos and his group left, Alexis stood by her bother, "Gregory are you sure about all this?"

"No Alexis, I'm not. But you remember what father used to say." "Never back down from a challenge." "I think he was preparing us all along in his own way."

"I really miss him, said Alexis."

"I know Alexis, I know." "Let's go visit the orphans and see how they are doing, replied Gregory."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Conference Room **

**Dropship Strength of Will**

**Planet Laconia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**8 Sept 3027**

"Proedros, we have completed our final jump. We are at the planet Laconia, home of the Spartans. This is the safest place I could think of to bring you to. I have gotten word that Ephor Pineda will call an assembly in two months time, the day after your eighteenth birthday to have you declared dead. Then he will call for a vote to assume the title of Proedros, said Terradillos."

"Well then, on that day we will have to make sure that we have assembled and show all, the lie that he is trying to portray."

"When we land I want you to assemble all officers, battalion level and above." "I want them to see me and tell me to my face where they and their men stand." "That is all for now thank you, said Gregory."

**Sparta Spaceport**

**Planet Laconia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**22 Sept 3027**

The dropship Strength of Will was the last dropship to land. The entire force of Royal Spartans that had been traveling with him had already landed. It threw everybody into confusion as Battlemechs, Infantry, and Armor bearing the Shield of the President, something that hadn't been seen in fifteen years, started taking control of the spaceport. Powered Armored troops, who had landed in shuttles, seized control of the HPG and local broadcasting centers. News stations were ordered to broadcast a stand down message. It ordered all units loyal to the President and the Hellenic Republic to stand down and assemble at their bases for follow on orders. Ephor Terradillos had not expected any problems but Gregory ordered him to do this until he was sure of their loyalty.

When everything was under their control the Royal Spartans signaled the dropship that the coast was clear and the Proedros could disembark.

The dropship lowered their ramp, Gregory and Alexis were met at the base of the ramp by the same hover APC that were used to bring them to the dropship, only this time they were painted different. Gregory looked around and noticed that the Battlemech, Armor, and even the Power Armored Infantry looked different. Ephor Terradillos, Daniel, and James had followed them down the ramp.

"James, why are the Royals painted different, asked Gregory?

"They could not designate themselves until you accepted them. They are now painted in the colors of the Proedros and bear the Shield of the Proedros, answered James."

"Alright let's get out of here, where are we going Ephor?" asked Gregory.

"We will be going to the base command center, there we can get all the officers together, replied Terradillos."

**Spartan Base Command Center**

After being dropped off, the group was led to a conference room by a Spartan Archilochias.

Gregory was seated at the head of the conference table with six armed Royal Spartans standing behind him. Alexis was seated along the wall with Daniel, James, and Ephor Terradillos. The doors flew open and in walked a dozen high ranking officers yelling about the indignity of it all, they immediately stopped where they where when they realized they had six rifles pointed at them. Gregory raised his hand and the guards relaxed.

"Gentlemen, please come in and sit down, said Terradillos."

"Ephor Terradillos, What is the meaning of this and why are there Royal Spartans all over my base wearing the shield of the Proedros, asked an older man wearing Strategos emblems on his collar."

"Strategos Geisser, when the rest of your officers get here all will be disclosed."

"They waited another twenty minutes before another twenty five officers were escorted into the conference room. The senior ones sat down at the table while the others stood against the back wall."

Ephor stood up and addressed the officers. "Gentlemen what you hear here today is not, I repeat is not to leave this room. Just so that you are aware of the seriousness of the situation, anybody that is found to have released this information will be shot for treason on the spot."

There was some grumbling from the junior officers until they noticed the six guards starting to move.

Terradillos started again. "Fifteen years ago, it was reported that the Proedros and his family were killed in a dropship accident. What wasn't reported because I covered it up was that they were murdered by Royal Spartans assigned to Ephor Pineda."

This finally set off the officers yelling and screaming at Terradillos.

"ENOUGH", yelled Daniel, getting the attention of all in the room. "Strategos Geisser, do you know who I am."

"Yes, replied Geisser, you are Strategos Naret."

"Then you know by my rank and by my position as a Royal Spartan that my word is above reproach."

"Yes said Geisser."

"Then know this now that what Ephor Terradillos told you is true. I was there, stated Daniel."

Both Gregory and Alexis sat stunned at this revelation.

Daniel took a deep breath and looked at Gregory and Alexis.

Daniel kneeled and addressed them. "Proedros, Alexis, I should have told you sooner. Your parents loved you beyond measure. Your father suspected that something was wrong and had assigned me and my unit with your protection. He made me swear on my life and my honor to protect you. When Ephor Pineda came aboard and started killing the guards, I had two of my people take you to a life boat with orders to launch if I didn't return. I led the rest of the team to rescue your parents, but we were too late. Ephor Pineda had already taken off before we could fight our way to your parents and I personally killed the man who fired the shots. I swore over the bodies of your parents that I would protect you two and kill Ephor Pineda for the all the pain that he caused. I am sorry that I failed you. I would gladly give my life if it would bring your parents back."

Gregory got out of his seat and told Daniel to stand up. "Daniel, a lot of pieces just fell into place. You have nothing to be sorry for. We are here because of you and knowing you, if you say you did everything you could to save our parents, then in my heart I know you did and you will never have to feel sorry for that. We have a long way to go to finish this and we need you to do it. I will promise you that if the opportunity presents itself, you will be able to complete your oath to my parents."

Gregory returned his attention to the Spartan officers. "Strategos Geisser, What Strategos Naret wasn't able to finish was that it was our parents that were killed that day and I need to know where the Spartans stand. Do they stand with the rightful Proedros or with a man who has committed the highest form of treason against the people he was sworn to serve."

"Proedros, never has the loyalty of the Spartans ever been questioned, said Geisser."

"Tell that to my parents!" Gregory yelled. Then he stopped and got his composure back.

"Strategos Geisser, You say your loyalty has never been questioned. Maybe it should have been, maybe after so many years the value of that loyalty has diminished to the price of a few coins, maybe the faith and trust my ancestors have shown the Spartans has been misplaced." Gregory's words had gotten the response he was looking for. The Spartan officers had lowered their heads in shame.

Strategos Geisser finally looked up and Gregory could see that all the confidence, bluster, and pride that he had first shown coming into the conference room was gone. He got up and kneeled in front of Gregory. "Proedros, you are correct, we have grown complacent, and we have dishonored your ancestors and ours by being so. Tell me what we need to do to regain our honor and your trust and we shall do it." "If you require our deaths, allow me to bear the total dishonor so that the others may have a chance to regain theirs."

"Strategos Geisser, if I had wanted your death, you would have been dead by now. Gregory informed him." "You say you wish to regain your honor and my trust." "Go then and gather the Spartans on the parade field. Gather all of them on the planet; tell them to bring nothing, no weapons, no armor, no rank, and no pride. Tell them about the dishonor that has befallen upon them; tell them of the pain Strategos Naret has had to bear, Tell them…Tell them of the pain, the loss my sister and I have had to endure. Then tell them they have one day, then the base will be sealed and those not here will no longer be Spartans."

"Go Strategos Geisser, Go now."

Gregory stood there as the Spartans exited the conference room.

Daniel and James rushed to stand in front of Gregory. "Gregory, do you know what you have asked them to do, what you have committed yourself to do, asked Daniel?"

"Yes replied Gregory"

"You don't have to do this, said James" "We can stand in your place."

"No, said Gregory." "This is as much as about the honor they show me as it is the honor I show them. I have to show them that I am not another person willing to take something for granted without understanding what I am taking." "James, you, Daniel and my father Douglas have showed me all my life what honor and respect is. If I am to lead these people and ask them to do things for me. They have to know that I won't blindly ask them. That I will know what sacrifices I am asking for." "Please look after and explain this to Alexis."

Gregory walked out of the room without looking back.

**Spartan Base**

**Parade Field**

**Planet Laconia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**22 Sept 3027**

It took Gregory a half hour to change clothes to shorts and tee shirt, then walk to the center edge of the parade field. His six guards took up positions behind him. He stood there for an hour before the first person showed up. It was Strategos Geisser and he stood three foot in front of and facing Gregory and came to attention. He also was dressed in shorts and tee shirt.

Gregory didn't even acknowledge him but kept looking strait ahead. More and more personnel started sowing up, falling into racks behind Strategos Geisser. Gregory could see young and old, some either too young to be Spartans or old enough to have retired, but there they were. Men and Women both, standing side by side.

Gregory lost track of time but he sensed people moving around behind him. He wanted to look but resisted and continued to stare strait ahead. Night closed in on them and the lights around the base turned on. They continued to stand there. Battlemechs could be felt walking around and noise from all around the base could be heard, but they all continued to stand there. All around that Gregory could see there were holes starting to show in the ranks. Gregory figured it was the very young or the very old starting to fall out. But there he continued to stand.

The second and third day came and went for him, he thought about all that has happened to him and his sister through out their lives. He thought about his foster parents and even wondered what his real parents were like. He even thought he saw them on the morning of the forth day standing in the back side by side. It was in the afternoon of the forth day that he realized someone was talking to him.

"Gregory, can you hear me, asked Alexis." "Gregory, look at me, you can stop now."

Gregory blinked his eyes. Alexis was standing in front of him, her face full of concern. He tried to smile at her but his lips wouldn't move. Then everything went black as he fell into her arms. He never heard her scream or felt himself being lifted and rushed to the base medical center.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Spartan Base**

**Medical Center**

**Planet Laconia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**23 Sept 3027**

Gregory started to sense things going on around him. He couldn't open his eyes, he tried to move his arm to check his eyes, but he couldn't raise it more than a couple of inches. He tried the other one and found the same thing, so he started jerking it a little harder. He heard some one yell for a nurse.

"Gregory Stop, someone yelled. It's me Alexis. You got to stop or you will pull out the IV's."

Gregory tried to say something but his mouth was dry. "Here take a drink of this, said Alexis."

Gregory drank a little of the water and before he could say anything, the doctor and nurse came in. They explained what happened to him and that his eyes were wrapped up because of the eye strain. They said they would take the bandages off later in the day after the sun set. Once they were sure he was stable they released his restraints and said he could sit up if he wanted. After they left Alexis sat down beside him on the bed.

Gregory asked Alexis what happened.

Alexis explained to Gregory that she had dropped out after the first morning, and he had still been standing there. Some of the older men and women started falling after the second day. On the afternoon of the third day, they started to kneel, it started out as one or two. Then a couple more and by the morning of the forth day it was only you and Strategos Geisser. Some time around the third night Ephor Terradillos had opened the base back up and there were thousands of Spartan family's members on the base watching you and them. When Geisser finally knelt, you could hear a pin drop. Then they all knelt, every person on the base, including the families. I looked up and you were waving to somebody. That's when I tried to talk with you and you passed out and fell into my arms.

They rushed you here.

"Where is Strategos Geisser now, asked Gregory?"

"He is still kneeling out there, replied Alexis. Daniel and James both have tried to get him to come in, he refuses."

"Alexis get the doctor in here and take these out of my arms."

"Gregory no, said Alexis"

"Alexis, I need you to take me to him, please."

"Ok, replied Alexis."

Alexis called the doctor and told him what to do, while he protested. Then she helped Gregory get dressed.

Twenty minutes later they were speeding to the parade grounds, with their security details trying to keep up. With squealing tires they came to a stop. Alexis had gotten Gregory a cane to help him navigate before they left the hospital.

Having heard thru reports that Gregory was up and heading to the parade field, James, Daniel and Terradillos met him there and started asking him what he was doing. Gregory told them to "Stand Down." "Alexis, take me to him, Gregory said."

Alexis directed him so that he was standing in front of Strategos Geisser and whispered in his ear. "He is kneeling in front of you." "Alexis, get the medical personnel ready, replied Gregory."

When he heard her step away, Gregory kneeled down in front of Geisser. "Strategos Geisser, you have given me something nobody in this life ever could. I had a vision of my parents, both sets standing side by side and I sensed that they were proud of me and you. It is something I will never ever forget. Now, Spartan, rise and assume your duties, with your honor that I will never question again."

Gregory sensed Geisser starting to rise and heard footsteps rushing toward them. Alexis, reached Gregory's side and helped him stand. "He just saluted you, whispered Alexis."

Gregory bowed to Geisser, and heard him collapse into the arms of the medical personnel. "Take good care of him, he said."

Gregory heard loud cheering and clapping, "What is going on, Alexis"

"Well Geisser wasn't the only one who hadn't left. Most of the families and other Spartans have been waiting also, replied Alexis."

"Daniel, Ephor called Gregory"

"Yes Proedros, they replied."

"Make sure these people are taken care of, I think I need to go back to the hospital" Gregory finished just before he passed out in Alexis arms again.

**Spartan Base**

**Medical Center**

**27 Sept 3027**

When Gregory was returned to the medical center, the doctors were upset and put him into a medical induced coma until he could heal and get the rest he needed. They had done the same thing for Strategos Geisser. When Alexis, Daniel, and Ephor Terradillos heard they threaten to have the doctors all shot if they didn't bring out of the coma, then they relented when the doctors had told them how close to death the two had been.

On the forth day they started to bring Gregory out of his coma. They had taken the bandages off his eyes, closed the shades and turned down the lights. Gregory started moving around an hour later.

"Alexis, told him to lie still, how are you feeling, she asked?"

"A lot better now, replied Gregory. How soon till I can get out of here, he asked?"

"Let me get the doctors, Alexis said"

After they finished examining him he asked them the status of Geisser. "He is still in a medical induced coma and will be brought around sometime tomorrow."

"Please let me know when he regains consciousness, asked Gregory"

"Alexis please ask Daniel and Ephor Terradillos to come see me."

"They are right outside, replied Alexis."

Alexis went to the room door and motioned Daniel and Terradillos into the room.

"Daniel, how is the moral and readiness of the Spartans, asked Gregory"

"Well I would say you have six additional regiments that will follow you into hell if you led them there, replied Daniel."

"Ephor, how hard do you think it will be to sneak them onto the planet and into the capital, inquired Gregory?"

"The infantry equipment can be shipped in, and the Battlemechs can be shipped in for repairs and hidden in the warehouses on the spaceport. Armor would be impossible to place due to the lack of use, replied Terradillos."

"We may not need to place anything but the Infantry equipment. If we can get the personnel on planet and with the right timing we can confiscate existing equipment and use that input Daniel."

"All right Daniel, said Gregory. Work both ideas up and let's see what pans out. Either plan is going to have to be implemented soon if they are expected to work. Let's plan on getting together tomorrow for a briefing and go over them." "Now if Alexis will get the doctors I would like to see about getting out of here."

**Spartan Base**

**Command Center**

**28 Sept 3027**

Gregory arrived at the command center to find Daniel, Ephor Terradillos, James, and other Spartan officers going over plans and time tables. When he walked in they all stood and he waved them to continue. Gregory took his seat and asked Daniel how they were doing. "We have ruled out Ephor Terradillos suggestion because it would take too long and there would be an abnormal amount of traffic at the spaceport that would raise too many suspicions, replied Daniel." "So we are putting the final touches to the second plan."

"Run through it for me please, requested Gregory."

"Well, Daniel said, Ephor has to return to attend the assembly, we can substitute his detail with one of ours and we can use them to take out the other details. We sneak other personnel into the base at the capital by way of the other spaceports on the planet and detain the mechwarriors and other infantry. Then we land our Royals at the main spaceport and we march to the capital."

"Ephor, how well known are members of your detail, asked Gregory?"

"Unfortunately they are well known, so Daniel's plan to replace them will not work, but they will do whatever you need them to do, answered Terradillos."

"Can you give me an idea on how the assembly will be played out and who will be attending, asked Gregory?"

"All the Ephors, all the Gerousia, and any of the Apella who wish to attend will be allowed in. The ceremony will be televised especially when Ephor Pineda calls for a vote on the issue of Proedros, replied Terradillos."

"Will there be any weapons check points at the entrances, asked Gregory?"

"Not that I am aware of, the Apella have never been allowed arms, answered Terradillos."

"There is our way in, said Gregory. We use Ephor Terradillos detail to cover the other details, and then we flood the chamber hall with our people dressed as ordinary citizens, armed of course." "We can have additional teams standing by to assist, as well as the Royals doing a combat drop outside the meeting hall."

"Wait." "I just had an idea. How out of place would it be if the Spartans requested a chance to honor the fallen Proedros and his family during the ceremony, asked Gregory?"

"It would play well with Ephor Pineda; He would probably think that the Spartans would support him when the vote is called for him to ascend to the level of Proedros, replied Terradillos."

"They we plan on placing a platoon of the Royals outside the assembly chambers dressed in the Proedros colors, when announced, they walk in with me carrying the Shield of the Proedros and a black sash draped across the face of it." "I can then accuse Ephor Pineda of the murder of my parents, which will cause the diversion our forces will need to take out the Ephors details and control the assembly with the Spartans hidden among the Apella, said Gregory."

"No said Daniel that will put you in the line of fire."

"Think about it Daniel, said Gregory. The ceremony will be broadcasted, every citizen of the Republic will be watching, Ephor Pineda would never attempt something in the open like that. Not with the complete Gerousia and Apella watching." "I will also be in full Body Armor and you will be right next to me." "There will be no better time to accuse him, especially if he calls for a vote on whether I am dead or not." "Have another detail arrest his family and bring them to the assembly. Let him see that he doesn't have any other options."

"Ephor Terradillos, who would need to request this from Pineda, asked Daniel?"

"Strategos Geisser, replied Terradillos."

"James, get over to the hospital and check on the status of Strategos Geisser and have them bring him out of that coma if they haven't done so already. Daniel, we will need someplace setup to do the vid feed. Ephor Terradillos, I need you to write a simple but convincing script for Geisser, something that will appeal to Ephor Pineda to approve the request."

**Spartan Base**

**Command Center**

**29 Sept 3027**

Gregory, Daniel, and Ephor Terradillos explained to Strategos Geisser what they were planning and what they wanted him to do. He had agreed to help, but was also pretty adamant that he wanted to be part of the detail escorting Gregory into the assembly. Everybody agreed when he mentioned that Ephor Pineda would be expecting him to be leading the march.

The stage was setup with Strategos Geisser sitting behind a desk with his Spartan Shield behind him. The vid crew signaled him to start.

"Ephor Pineda,

I am Strategos Geisser. We Spartans never got the chance to honor or to say goodbye to our beloved Proedros as Spartans do. We implore you to allow us this honor. We wish to march thru the capital with the Shield of the Proedros, to honor the fallen as Spartans have done for millenniums, "To return with their shields or be carried upon them." We will march to the assembly and present the Shield of the Proedros to you during the ceremonies."

"For the Honor of the Spartans, Thank you Ephor."

The recording was shutoff and Gregory said "That will do. Have that transmitted to Ephor Pineda." "Now we wait."

**Spartan Base**

**30 Sept 3027**

Gregory and Alexis were sitting in the suite of rooms provided for them. They just returned from visiting with a group of families who had agreed to look after and place into good homes the orphans they had brought with them from Ormstown. One of Gregory's security guards knocked on the door and entered, when he saw Gregory he handed him a note, then waited while he read it.

Gregory told the guard, "Have Strategos Naret informed and tell him to gather everyone at the command center where we will meet him" "What is going on, asked Alexis?"

"Ephor Pineda has responded to Strategos Geisser request, replied Gregory."

Once all concerned were in the conference room, Gregory ordered the response played.

"Strategos Geisser, I wish to honor the Spartans as our fallen Proedros had. I approve your request to honor the fallen Proedros and your presentation of the Proedros Shield. I look forward to seeing you after the ceremonies."

"Well, I guess we got what we asked for, said Gregory. "Anybody have any thoughts"

"No, then we got a lot of work to get accomplished, announced Gregory, lets get it done."

"Daniel, can I see you for a minute, asked Gregory?" "Sure said Daniel."

"I didn't want to say anything around everyone else. The response was too quick, too accommodating. I don't like the feel of things, said Gregory. We need to make some alternate plans. Get James and Strategos Geisser together and lets come up with something different, but I want limited knowledge to the plan."

"Ok, I will get it done, said Daniel." "Do you think we got a leak?"

"No, not a leak, answered Gregory. But I don't think Ephor Terradillos is doing this all out of a sense of duty either." "What better ways to get rid of your rivals, than to have someone else do it for you?" "We need to find out exactly what proof he has against the other Ephors."

"I will get the others started on the plans, then find out that information, said Daniel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dropship Inexorable**

**Inbound**

**Planet Macedonia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**Oct 3027**

Daniel found Gregory in the mech bay getting instructions on the Night Hawk Power Armor. "Proedros, I have that information you were asking for, said Daniel."

"Thanks Daniel, Let me finish here and I will meet you in my stateroom. Say in about thirty minutes."

"Yes Sir, replied Daniel."

Gregory walked into his stateroom forty-five minutes later to find Daniel waiting for him.

"Ok Daniel what you do you have?"

"Well it seems that Ephor Terradillos has quite a bit of evidence against Pineda. He has sensor readings from both the jumpship and dropship that was transporting your parents. If that isn't enough, he has the dropship hidden away, answered Daniel."

"What other information has he hidden from us, asked Gregory?" "I think we should have him detained also, until we have all the facts of my parent's death uncovered and now I think we need to put our plans into action. Is everything in place?"

"Yes, answered Daniel." "The Inexorable and Pernicious will both land at the spaceport and the Royal regiment will deploy from there." The other five regiments of Spartans will land at the main base and take possession of it."

"What kind of forces will Pineda have access to, asked Gregory?"

"A lot of that will be up to you and what you have to say, replied Daniel. We know not all of the Spartans that were assigned to him have turned, but we don't know what they will do either." "At maximum he may have three battalions of battlemechs and a battalion of power armored infantry. From Ephor Terradillos notes, Pineda only controls a third of that."

"I don't want a fight in the city if we can avoid it, said Gregory."

"I agree said Daniel, but we may not be able to avoid it. We will be able to take out whatever infantry there is in the senate chamber. It will be up to you if we can avoid the fight with the battlemechs." "At least with the 216 battlemechs we have you'll have at least a two to one advantage, more if your speech convinces some to stand down."

**Ephor Pineda Estate**

**Planet Macedonia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**Oct 3027**

"You are sure this information is correct and he will be carrying the Shield of the Proedros, asked Pineda?"

"Yes, Ephor, Our informant on Ephor Terradillos staff informed me this morning. They will be landing in three hours, answered Ypolochagos Pamphilos."

"Good, said Pineda. Is all the information planted to pin this on Terradillos?"

"Yes Ephor, we will have a sniper ready to take him out as soon as you announce his death and call for the vote. The evidence will point to Terradillos plotting your assassination, stated Pamphilos."

"Most excellent replied Pineda. You are dismissed."

**Dropship Inexorable**

**Spaceport**

**Planet Macedonia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**Oct 3027**

"Proedros, Gregory heard thru his helmet. If we have timed this right the march to the senate chambers should take us approximately 45 minutes and get us there just before Ephor Pineda announces your death. You will be able to monitor the proceedings as we go along."

"Thanks Daniel lets get this show started."

Thirty minutes into the march Gregory started to hear the opening ceremonies begin. Looking around while walking Gregory was amazed at what he saw. People lined up on well maintained streets waving as the procession of Spartans walked by and then bowing when the Proedros Shield passed by them. Buildings of every size and description gleaming in the sun, fountains and parks placed in strategic places. Overall Gregory saw a beautiful city compared to a fairy tale in the Inner Sphere.

Gregory noticed they were coming upon a massive four story building. This must be the Senate Chambers he thought as he watched the first few ranks of Spartans starting to enter the building.

His attention was brought back to the proceedings being broadcast to his helmet as the Ephors were announced and entered the chambers. Gregory told Daniel to start relaying the broadcast to his vid displays, so that he could watch the proceedings also.

When the displays lit up Gregory could now see what was going on in the chambers and what was being broadcast to the citizens.

The Ephors were seated against the back wall while Ephor Pineda took center stage behind a podium.

"Citizens of the Hellenic Republic, Pineda started." "We have gathered today to discuss the Hellenic Republics future. Fifteen years ago, our beloved Proedros and his family were killed. Today his son would have been appointed Proedros if he had survived."

Ephor Pineda noticed the Spartans starting to enter the chamber, with Strategos Geisser and the shield bearer approaching the podium.

"We Ephors have maintained our government in the hope of a miracle that he may have survived and would come back to us. We see now that our hope has been crushed and that he is lost to us forever."

"Gregory just got out the word Ephor, before a gun shot was heard in the chamber and the shield bearer fell to the floor."

Everybody in the chamber started to panic; the Spartans raised their rifles looking for the sniper, while the Royal Spartans assigned to the Ephors rushed on stage to protect their changes. Gregory watched as the senate chambers erupt in chaos.

"Gregory turned up the volume on his transmitter and yelled "STOP"".

The word vibrated through out the chambers and people looked around in confusion.

"Gregory turned the volume back down and starting talking." "Everybody calm down and return to your seats. All Spartans stand down." Gregory could see that slowly everybody was starting to do as he told them; he also took the time to tell Daniel to have the Senate Chambers surrounded.

"Ephor Pineda, Gregory started again. Ephor Pineda can you hear me?"

"Yes Pineda responded."

"Ephors, Gerousia, and citizens of the republic, the son of Shaun Alexander is not dead, for I am he, stated Gregory."

"That's impossible shouted Pineda."

"Is it now Ephor. Do you know this for certain, did you see the bodies, or were you there, asked Gregory?"

Ephor Pineda looked around, confused and starting to panic.

"Citizens of the republic, I am Gregory Alexander; my parents were murdered by Ephor Pineda. Mine and my sister's existence was hidden from you to protect us from further harm until I could return to reclaim what was taken from us by cowards." "We are back now and I will publish all the evidence for you to see, and then you can decide for yourself whether or not the Ephors are guilty."

"No this can not be said Pineda, you are an imposter"

"Ephor Pineda, You know this to be true. Tell your people to stand down and spare innocent lives. Don't let your name be remembered along side Stephan Amaris as the destroyer of nations. I will submit to whatever testing is required to prove who I am. You will be detained and tried for treason and murder. Including the Spartan you had killed in the Chamber floor. What were you hoping that it was me, asked Gregory?"

The next words out of Pineda's mouth shocked everyone.

"It was supposed to be you, said Pineda."

All across the senate chambers, Pineda's Spartans were laying down their weapons. "Strategos Geisser, detain the Ephors and their Spartan details, said Gregory."

"Citizens of the republic, I will not assume the title of Proedros until I have proven my identity to the satisfaction of the Gerousia. When that has been completed we will have another broadcast to announce it. Thank You, said Gregory."

Gregory shut off the transmitter. "Well that went better than expected, said Daniel. They have also captured the sniper."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be totally bloodless, replied Gregory. Let's get out of this mech and go address the Gerousia. The government still has to run."

**Proedros Palace**

**Planet Macedonia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**Nov 3027**

Gregory sat in his office of the Proedros Palace going over investigative reports. It took only two days to prove that Gregory was who he said he was and an additional three weeks to go thru all of the Ephors computer systems to completely fill out the story of his and Alexi's parent's death. Ephor Terradillos innocence was proven and the other three Ephors were stripped of their lands and titles and exiled to the planet Laconia where they could be watched by the whole Spartan community. The Royal Spartans involved were handed over to the Spartan community at the request of Strategos Geisser. Gregory didn't ask about what would happen to them, knowing that proper justice would be handed out by their fellow Spartans. Ephor Pineda and his family were also stripped of any lands and titles. The evidence was distributed to the people and they ordered his execution. Within a week he was placed before a firing squad and shot for his actions. His family was exiled to the Hanseatic League who was a trading partner with the Republic. Gregory still had a lot to do so he pushed a button on the inter office communications device and told his new executive administrator to set up a meeting and gave her a list of people he wanted to attend. When she replied in an affirmative manner Gregory broke the connection.

Another two hours went by before the people Gregory had asked for started showing up. Seated around the big conference table in his office, were Alexis, Daniel, Ephor Terradillos, James, and Strategos Geisser.

"Good Afternoon everybody started Gregory" "Tomorrow I will be addressing the Gerousia and the Apella; I am appointing you five as the new Ephors." Gregory put up his index finger to forestall any questions.

"Alexis, you will take over the responsibilities of the Economy and Education. I need to know what changes Pineda made and how they affected the people and economy. If I have to reverse anything he did or if there is something you see needing improvement, I want to know."

"Daniel, you are to take over Science and Technology. Get up to speed on what we have, what we need, and what we are researching. Then bring me up to speed."

"Ephor Terradillos, You will be taking over Exterior Affairs. I know you have kept up with what we have been doing outside of the Republic. I learned what we were doing in the Lyran Commonwealth, but I need to know about all the other operations going on outside of the Republic. Put a briefing together that covers all operations."

"Strategos Geisser, You will take over responsibilities for all of the military. This will include all forces inside and outside of the Republic. For now it will also include the Royal Spartans, unless you or Daniel has a recommendation that you want to put forth."

"James, you may not want this job, but I need you to take it. You will be responsible for Intelligence, both foreign and domestic. This issue with Pineda should never have happened and the failure for not seeing it cost my family dearly. Determine what are intelligence capabilities are and what if any improvements are required."

"Alright any questions, asked Gregory?"

"Yes, why us asked Daniel"

"Well, Alexis, you, and James are obvious choices, you all are family. Ephor Terradillos and Ephor Geisser have both shown that they will do what is needed to protect the Republic, so who better for me to trust. I haven't had a chance to meet people outside of this room that can fill the positions any better than all of you." "I can start looking to find permanent replacements if you don't want to keep the job. But for right now, both I and the citizens of the Republic need people I can trust to run the government without outside influences hampering them." "So will you all take the positions?"

"Yes they all responded."

"Good, let's get started."

They all got up and for the first time in a long time Gregory felt good.

**Senate Chambers**

**Planet Macedonia**

**Hellenic Republic**

**Nov 3027**

"Citizens of the Republic started Gregory." "Over the past few months a lot has happened to my sister and I. We lost friends and family, found out we were adapted, and then told that we were heirs to a Star Nation nobody knows anything about." "We have been brought up in the Lyran Commonwealth and don't know much about your society here other than what we have been told or read, so we have a lot to learn and we are committed to do that."

"We are also committed to protecting and expanding our society as our ancestors had before us. Treachery and greed not seen since Stephan Amaris has caused the loss of our real parents and you're Proedros. We have also seen what this has done in the inner sphere. They are constantly at war with one another and the people are suffering because of it." "We will get stronger and better because we don't have the same problems as the inner sphere and if they try to bring their wars here we will show them the errors of their ways."

"In order to keep the government running without further interruptions, I have selected the five people behind me as your new Ephors. I trust them and so can you. With your help they will be able to let me know what you need and what you want." "In closing, I will do everything in my power to ensure that the dream our ancestors started continues and prospers." "Thank you."


End file.
